Seijuurou
Seijuurou is a fictional character in Zoids: Genesis. He is one of the supporting protagonists in the series. Overview Hailing from the Kaguraku, Seijuurou was a renowned pilot, winning ten times consecutively in an annual Zoid tournament held within the town's coliseum. Though he originally sought fame and glory, he retired early after accidentally killing his pupil, Jirou. Changed by this unfortunate event, he disappeared soon after, living simply in the wilderness as a reclusive swordsman. However, his legacy wasn't forgotten, as he is still recognized as the strongest Zoid pilot in all of history. After saving Ruuji Familon from a group of wild Elephanders, he joins the party in search of a mechanic who can fix Mirodo Village's Reggel generator. In addition, he decides to begin training Ruuji along the way, only after hearing from Kotona that Ruuji is "different," and wishes to become stronger so that he can protect his home village. He suffers from a life-threatening disease that seems to cause him pain on occasion. Personality A man of few words, Seijuurou comes off as a silent, aloof individual. After his disappearance, he chose to live alone in the forest in what appears to be a self-made and traditionally styled home, constructed mostly of stone. On several occasions in episode 10, he was plagued by the memory of his pupil, as Ruuji's begging to become his student reminded him of the deceased Jirou. Seemingly ashamed for his mistake, he loathes those who seek power, claiming that strength is meaningless. Nonetheless, he appears to have faith in Ruuji, for he agreed to take him in as his student, noting that his training would prove to be harsh and strict. At one point, he warns his new pupil that if one day of training is missed, it will take three days to make up. He is also a master swordsman, able to slice through bamboo stalks with a single stroke using his katana. In addition, he is able to easily deflect objects, and cut through boulders, as he demonstrated in episode 30. His keen sense of his surroundings proves to be a helpful trait, for he is able to detect approaching Zoids and enemy attacks before they strike. He has demonstrated this even in his sleep, waking up promptly when he hears something coming. Though he has a deadly disease, he goes to a great extent to hide the problem. The only visible symptom seems to be violent coughing, which he displays on rare occasion. Once placed in the Digald processing camp in episode 13, he seemed to have difficulty keeping up with the drills. This was later cured by the technology-rich people of Sora city. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Even after his retirement, Seijuurou's talents as a Zoid pilot have not degraded. He is one of the (if not the most) skilled warriors within Ruuji's group, using his Soul Tiger's speed and agility to overwhelm his enemies. On several occasions, he manages to take out opponents with a single blow, including Zoids much larger than his own. Thoughout the series, he mentors Ruuji, passing his knowledge to his new student, managing to influence a great improvement in the boy's ability. In addition to making Ruuji perform several tasks with his Zoid (such as carrying the Soul Tiger on the Murasame Liger's back), Seijuurou also spars with Ruuji in order to teach him how to control his Liger's Evolt. Despite his soft-spoken, somewhat distant attitude, he cares immensely for the well being of his friends, as he quickly intercepts enemy attacks in order to save them. He has saved not only Ruuji, but Ra Kan as well, by pushing the Sword Wolf from the reach of Georg's Bio Tricera. There are times when he will ram an ally's Zoid with his own, causing it to fall to the ground, in order to help them escape an enemy attack. Relationships Like all characters, Seijuurou has his own relationships: Ruuji: After he accepts Ruuji's wishes to become his student, Seijuurou trains him intensely. The two seem to share a common mentor-pupil relationship; Ruuji has great respect for his teacher, while Seijuurou sees potential in Ruuji. Galaga: Seijuurou teams up with Galaga on multiple occasions. When the group split to recruit new members for Ra Kan's anti-Digald army, the two traveled together and successfully warded off the attack of two Bio Megaraptors, and several Bio Raptor grunts. Ra Kan: Ra Kan and Seijuurou seem to have a mutual respect for one another, though they don't directly interact that much. Nonetheless, Seijuurou provides Ra Kan with his full support, and fights in the anti-Digald army. Kotona: Kotona has caught Seijuurou coughing (due to his condition) on multiple occasions, though he insists that nothing is the matter. They seem to be on good terms. Danbul: Seijuurou and Danbul, both being Zoid pilots who had lost loved ones in a tournament, quickly build a kind of bond. She notices the unspoken pessimism he holds to his illness, but manages to override his despair with hope (partially by comparing his illness with her old age). She is often seen being carried on Seijuurou's back. Trivia *Seijuurou's voice actor, Kenjirou Tsuda, is also the voice actor of Aoba Yamashiro in Naruto anime series and Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. Sort Category:Genesis characters